The Lucky Star Gang: To America!
by InfiniteMystery
Summary: A field trip is being organized for some of the students of Ryou High School...to the USA!
1. Chapter 1: Aw, come on, Hiiragi!

**Alright, my first Lucky Star fanfiction...hope this goes well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Lucky Star.**

* * *

"Aw, come on, Hiiragi!" a brown-haired student of Ryou High School whined. It was a third year senior named Misao Kusakabe. Also known as the energetic teenager known for her signature single fang, which protruded from the left side of her mouth.

"No. Way." Kagami Hiiragi, Misao's twin-tailed purple-haired classmate, bluntly responded. "Especially after going through that cheerleading act at the festival last week!"  
She was referring to the school's culture festival in which she and all her friends, Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, Ayano, Tamura, Minami, Patty, and Yutaka performed a cheerleading act of "Motekke! Sera Fuku!" together.

"You know you had fun, Hiiragi." Misao grinned smugly with her eyes closed. And she was right.  
Though Kagami despised the cheerleading idea at first, only doing it for the happiness of Konata's cousin, Yutaka, who's health condition wasn't very good, Kagami eventually showed enthusiasm for the event, accidentally admitting that she wanted to have memories with all her friends (she would not admit how much she truely valued Misao and Konata as friends very often).

"Shut up." An anime stress vein appeared on Kagami's head from frustration.

Misao's eyes glowed with hope "Does that mean you're gonna-"

"No." Kagami cut her off. "Besides, how can opening up a crepe stand on the streets get us to America?" she demanded.

"It raises money towards our cause, of course!" the hyper girl smiled, as if the answer were not obvious.

Kagami put her hand to her forehead shaking her head, and sighed. Then she looked up at Misao. She was trying to stay calm instead of blowing up in her usual manner. "Shouldn't that sort of thing be done during a culture festival? I mean, it would be strange to see high school girls making crepes on the streets."

"Well, why don't you think of a better idea, Hiiragi?" Misao put one hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one leg. "All the third years wanna go on a big field trip before the end of the year, but we don't have the money."

"Ohayou Misa-chan, Kagami-san." Ayano Minegeshi, their orange-long-haired classmate came up, greeting and waving to them as she walked up to where they were.

"Oh, ohayou." Kagami responded.

"Oh, you're just in time!" Misao exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Ayano looked curiously at her best friend "For what?"

Kagami interjected, looking a bit grim "She just decided that the big field trip for all the third years should be to go to America. But since we don't have the money, she's saying to open a small crepe stand on the streets." she finished with an obviously unenthusiatic tone.

Ayano had a sweatdrop appear on her head, and yet smiled "Um, Misa-chan, don't you think it would take awfully long to raise money for plane tickets for all the seniors. Plus, you would need a permit to start selling things on the streets, and that could take quite a long time to do."

Misao slumped into the desk she was sitting at, Kagami and Ayano standing around her. "Aw, do you guys gotta crush a person's dream like that?" A depressing aura came down upon the fanged teenager, as her head lay on her desk.

"I think you're overreacting just a bit too much." Kagami frankly stated as she hunched over at Misao's reaction. "Can't you come up with another way, then?"

Suddenly, Misao's eyes glowed, and she sat up. "I got it! We can-"

And right as she was about to make her proposal, and Kagami was about to roll her eyes, the teacher came into the room.  
"Alright class, get in your seats." he started the class for the day's work.

So Misao slumped over on her desk.

As Ayano was heading to her seat, she whispered, attempting to cheep her up "We can continue this conversation later."

"Okay." replied Misao in a 'I don't like to wait' tone, still slumped over on her desk.

* * *

**O.O  
When I started writing this, I meant this to be a random one-shot starting with Misao whining about something. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know what I was going to write about to start with! XP  
...so I guess I'm writing a story about the Lucky Star gang going to America! (Surprisingly, ideas are flooding into my head now, when just a while ago, I drew a total blank o_o)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Outburst

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Lucky Star.**

* * *

Misao was BORED OUT OF HER MIND. She was at her desk, with her notebook in front of her, laying on her desk, and her pencil in hand in class. Supposedly, she was to take notes. Staring down at her 'notes', a bunch of doodles were found.  
She gazed down at it with bags under her eyes, then layed her head on the desk, eyes closed. _I don't think I can survive until lunchtime X(._ The usually hyperactive girl thought in her mind.

In fact, a note was passed to both Kagami and Ayano. Both of which, basically read:

_*cough* *cough* I can't make it you guys. I'm going to really die of boredom here...I'll miss you all!_

A purple shade appeared over Kagami's face as she looked down at the note. Then she glared over to the 'dying' Misao and thought: _Just like a kid. We're not in elementary school anymore!...In fact...that's exactly why I compare you to Konata so much...  
_But she ended up merely sighing as she continued taking her class notes, as Ayano had. But the orange-haired girl's thoughts were: _Misa-chan's always like this, she'll be all better soon._ she smiled as she predicted that in her mind, from experience, of course.

Suddenly, as if it were heaven's bells ringing, the school bell rang, marking that it was lunchtime. Misao's eyes snapped open and jumped from her seat as an angel's chorus sang...in her own mind, as she was stretching. "Ah, finally!"

Ayano, who also got up from her seat, had a sweatdrop come down on her head as she still had a slight smile. She knew this would happen, it always did. The calm teenager then went up to her best friend. "Ah, looks like you're getting better Misa-chan." she said in her usual soft-spoken voice.

Misao just smiled and gave a quick and energetic "Yup!" as if she had never 'died' earlier. Then her stomach grumbled. She looked down at her stomach, then smiled, putting one hand up behind her head. "Well, I guess it's time we start eating!"

"Okay." Ayano replied, as she had already gotten her bento out.

Right as Misao got her own bento out, she then remembered that she wanted to continue the conversation earlier with Kagami. The brown-haired girl looked around for signs of the tsundere. "Uh, Ayano, where's Hiiragi?"

Ayano looked around, seeing that Kagami wasn't there, she looked up, putting a finger to her chin "Um, I think she already left to eat with her sister and her other friends."

"WHAT?!" Misao exclaimed, starting her best friend. She went up to the door and looked out down the hall, spotting the back of Kagami's head, her long purple pig-tails trailing behind her as she entered Ms. Kuroi's class.  
The fanged girl then stood out and pointed down the hall in the direction Kagami left, shouting and proclaiming "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE US THAT EASILY, HIIRAGI!!!!!! D: "

Ayano went up to her friend to to try to calm her down, but was given no time to speak as Misao grabbed her arm and dashed down the hall. "Wuaaaaaaaaaah!!!" she exclaimed as she was being flown down the hallway, yet still somehow kept her soft voice.

* * *

"Well, I believe that chocolate cornets were devised in such a way that you can easily have chocolate in sort of a liquid form with bread, in a portable manner." Miyuki Takara replied to to her friend, Konata Izumi. She was trying to deduce why chocolate cornets are made the way they are. As always, these conversations were started by the blue-haired, Konata.

"But who could come up with something like having chocolate with bread?" Konata continued to ask.

"I think that would be the French. Since they are know for their artistry with cuisines, I guess that would include desserts as well. In fact, their chocolates are quite internationally known. So I guess they would concoct variations as to how they would go about enjoying the treat."

"Wow, Yuki-chan, you sure know a lot." Tsukasa mused.

Kagami then casually entered the room and went up to her usual seat with her fraternal twin, Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki, who were sitting at their seats in the classroom. "Hi you guys." she waved with a flick of her wrist and sat down.

"Hi Oneechan!" Tsukasa greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Kagami." Miyuki said.

On the contrary, Konata did her usual, contradicting greeting "Oi, Kagami, eating lunch in your sister's class again?" the short blue-haired girl shook her head as she was holding her chocolate cornet (which, already had one bite bitten off the thin end) "You're still not able to find people to sit with in your own class?"

"Shut up." Kagami quickly replied in a tone to end the subject.  
To be honest, she really could sit with people in her own class. But she just preferred to sit with the friends she made through her twin.

Konata made a smug, cat-like smile, then continued to eat her treat.

As Kagami opened up her bento, and was about to eat a piece of egg with her chopsticks. That was, until...  
"HEY, HIIRAGI!!!!! XDDDDD" a somewhat distant voice shouted.

The heads of the foursome shot up. The yell came from outside the door. Various other people in the classroom glanced up from whatever they were doing as well.

The manual sliding door blasted open, revealing the athletic, and hyper, Misao. She was in sort of a 'battle stance' as a result from coming to a sudden halt in front of the door.

o.o People in the room were just staring at the fanged teen. But it seemed Misao payed no mind to it. As she merely stood straight up, with a seemingly neutral expression on her face (a hint of outburst could be seen, ready to be released), scanning the room, and marched in. One of her arms followed behiind her, revealing that she had been dragging her friend, Ayano, along with her.

The look on Ayano's face showed a puzzled, yet, 'unphased by fear-like' expression.

Misao, letting go of Ayano, marched up to the set of desks Kagami was sitting at.

Her best friend still followed up from behind her.

Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki stared up at the brown-haired girl. Curious as to what she was about to do.

Ayano sweatdropped. "Ah, Misa-chan, you're not about to do anything hasty, now are you?" she nervously smiled.

Misao looked back towards her friend, her hair came over her eyes, so it appeared unseen. Then, turning her head back towards Kagami.  
...she yelped "Hiiragi! T-T How could you abandon us when we were talking about important, life-threatening stuff!? T-T" due to her current tone of whining, obviously, it was something only she would consider 'life-threatening'.

-.-''' Squiggly lines came over the aura of the whole classroom. XP They had expected more seriousness out of Misao after her dramatic entrance. But then again, it was Misao.

* * *

**Eh, I was going to write more, but I'm getting tired right now, and I don't want the chapter to be too long. Plus, after that last paragraph I typed, I figured it would be a good ending spot for this chapter. XP  
Also, I haven't been able to update this story because of SCHOOL .  
I had a feeling I was never going to get on with the story if I didn't update. Although...does the last two paragraphs look a little rushed to you? I could edit it later.**

**Anyway, I think I have a serious lack of pronoun-use. And the ability to come up with enough on-the-spot. I keep repeating their names over and over. XP**


End file.
